Green Eyes
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: No sabía si le gustaba, pero no podía dejar de verlo; tal vez no le gustaba y simplemente quería vengarse de Arthur. No, sí le gustaba, ¿ahora qué?


**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Green Eyes.  
**• Claim:** Irlanda (Cian), España (Antonio). Breve aparición de Francia y UK.  
**• Resumen:** No sabía si le gustaba, pero no podía dejar de verlo; tal vez no le gustaba y simplemente quería vengarse de Arthur. No, sí le gustaba, ¿ahora qué?  
**• Advertencias:** Oc.  
**• Notas: **Es algo ... random, no tengo mucho que decir. Dedicado a mi waifu bella, **Azturial**, por todos los roles del bien 8D...

* * *

Era el país de la pasión, pero no tenía muy buena suerte, nunca la había tenido. Cada romance, cada flechazo, todo era fugaz y mal planeado, y a veces uno era peor que otro. Siempre el inicio era hermoso, parecía perfecto, mas la perfección no existe así que, al final, terminaba con rompimientos de tragicomedias.

En algunas ocasiones crueles, el inicio sólo estaba en su imaginación; su relación con Portugal, quien lo dejó por Reino Unido (su Inglaterra), debía ser suficiente prueba de ello.

Holanda, Bélgica, Francia, Austria, Portugal, Inglaterra, Italia del Sur… ¿debía seguir con su larga lista de amores frustrados? Algunos de ellos dolían más (Portugal, querido hermano), pero todos eran importantes en su historia, tanto personal como nacional. Que fiasco.

¿Cómo seducir, cómo cortejar, cómo interesar a alguien que aunque no lo tiene todo, definitivamente tiene mucho más que tú? Irlanda era un país rico, tenía una buena economía (incluso con la crisis, le estaba yendo mucho mejor que a él), Irlanda no había tenido un imperio ni colonias a su disposición, pero había vivido en el imperio de su hermano menor, y aquellas cosas no le sorprendían. Irlanda no tenía la gran gastronomía mediterránea, pero vacacionaba tanto por aquellos países (especialmente desde que Italia y él se hiciesen amigos), que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

«Aquí vamos otra vez»

Y es que no sabía cómo llamar la atención de Irlanda. Corrección, sabía cómo llamar su atención, lo que no sabía era cómo… ¿cómo qué?... Es decir, él mismo no sabía si quería algo más con Irlanda, o sólo quería mejor comercio. Tal vez, probablemente… sólo no quería sentirse solo, e Irlanda era una buena opción para compañía rápida. No era tan cercano como Francis, Gilbert o Lovino, pero…

—Espero, por tu bien, que estés mirando el estúpido diagrama que hizo el imbécil de mi hermano para ustedes, España —dijo Arthur, llevándose su taza de té para beber de él.

España se sobresaltó, ¿en qué momento Reino Unido se había colocado a su lado? Si no recordaba mal, antes de empezar la reunión Reino Unido estaba con Portugal en el otro lado de la sala, pero ahora estaba ahí, extraño.

—¿Qué más podría estar mirando, Reino Unido? —le respondió, con una sonrisa tonta y un tono molesto.

Reino Unido no le respondió, pero España se obligó a concentrarse en la exposición sobre los problemas económicos y no en el expositor, sabiendo que el rubio lo miraba fija y críticamente. España casi podía ver un área acordonada alrededor de Irlanda que dijese "prohibido acercarse a menos de diez metros".

Irlanda era uno de los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra, no sabía si el favorito (aunque había estado muy al tanto del proceso de depresión y las secuelas que habían seguido tras la partida de éste del reino, y se había condolido de que Irlanda del Norte hubiera tenido que pagar las consecuencias), pero…

«Mi hermano mayor por tu hermano mayor, un trato justo, ¿no lo crees, Arthur?»

Si Inglaterra se había llevado a Portugal, él tenía el mismo derecho de llevarse a Irlanda, ¿no? Aunque Portugal no se había quejado en lo absoluto, quería a Inglaterra, y éste no había jugado (ni jugaba) con los sentimientos del portugués…

«Tampoco es que yo vaya a jugar con Irlanda…»

Sintió una patada en la espinilla, se volteó y le lanzó una mirada molesta al inglés, quien se la devolvió con la propia, amenazante. Irlanda, al frente, carraspeó atrayendo la atención de los dos, España se sonrojó y murmuró una disculpa, Reino Unido le frunció el ceño y le masculló un "¿qué? Sigue explicando mientras estés sobrio", Irlanda le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y siguió exponiendo, España pensó que se veía mucho mejor sonriendo.

«Siempre he tenido debilidad por los ojos verdes…»

Suspiró un par de veces, sin despegar sus ojos del frente, mirando cada movimiento que Irlanda iba haciendo; Reino Unido, a su lado, fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la situación. ¿Por qué iba a gustarle? España tenía una cara de depredador depravado que sólo había visto en Francia, y no es que le importase, ¿pero tenía que dirigirla a su hermano? Gruñó, pensando que había muchas otras naciones en las que Antonio podía fijarse.

Al termino de la reunión, y antes de que Reino Unido pudiera detenerlo mediante trucos, España se había acercado a Irlanda que estaba en medio de una conversación con Polonia (éste hablaba, Irlanda simplemente oía y afirmaba o negaba, según fuese el caso). Los interrumpió con algo de delicadeza, y Polonia simplemente le hizo un guiño y una señal afirmativa con los pulgares antes de marcharse a buscar a Lituania, España fingió no poder interpretarlo.

—Me han quedado algunas dudas con respecto a los factores con que trazaste las gráficas, siento que dejaste algunas cosas en la ambigüedad —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿En serio? Eres el único que me ha dicho eso, quizás sea porque te pasaste la mitad de la exposición hablando con mi hermanito —respondió el irlandés, con una sonrisa brillante y burlona—. Si abres la carpeta que les entregué al inicio de la reunión, puede que se te aclaren las dudas que hayan surgido.

_Tocado y hundido._

Irlanda terminó de guardar sus documentos y cuando iba a marcharse, España hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: sujetar su muñeca. La reacción del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, levantó una ceja con sorpresa y lo miró interrogante, con una mano en puño a centímetros del cuerpo del español. España tragó, reflejos peligrosos.

Balbuceó bastante antes de decir algo coherente, e Irlanda rió y se relajó ante la invitación de ir por unas cervezas y charlar sobre las dudas de España. Quedaron de verse dentro de dos horas, para que ambos pudieran ducharse, cambiarse y comer algo.

La "reunión" fue divertida, pero poco o nada hablaron del trabajo. Irlanda llegó puntual, incluso antes, y España se atrasó y se disculpó por ello. Ordenaron un par de bebidas y algún tentempié para picar mientras conversaban, al poco rato el pub se había ambientado, y había música y un espacio para karaoke.

Cuando salieron de ahí, estaban sudados, España no entendía en absoluto lo que Irlanda le decía en ese dialecto "inglés-con-acento-de-algún-lugar-con-en

tonación-de-ebrio" e Irlanda no dejaba de ver las cosas dobles, y por lo tanto, de decirlas también dos veces, riendo por todo, apenas podían sostenerse en pie los dos.

—Es la mejor reunión de negocios que he tenido en mi vida —balbuceó torpemente el irlandés, y España asintió sin entender ni una palabra.

—Yo también, yo también —le dijo, sólo por decir algo, y esperando por intuición que estuviese bien.

Irlanda se rió hasta llegar al hotel, y España se ofreció a ayudarlo hasta llegar a su habitación (muy lejos de la propia, cabe acotar). Cuando estuvieron en la habitación del irlandés éste tenía un humor festivo, y no dudó en invitarle algo, lo que fuese, a España, quien aceptó.

«Si ambos queremos, ¿cuál es el problema?»

España se detuvo incluso antes de que la imagen de él acorralando al pelirrojo se terminara de procesar en su cerebro. Estaban ebrios, él lo estaba, Irlanda ni se diga. Suspiró, esa no sería la mejor forma de demostrarle sus sentimientos, aunque no sabía bien cuáles eran. Quizás simplemente le gustaba y nada más.

Alguien tocó la puerta e Irlanda se tropezó tres veces antes de llegar y abrir, Francis y Arthur estaban tras la puerta, él primero con una sonrisa divertida aunque nerviosa y el segundo con el ceño profundamente pronunciado. Arthur no le dio tiempo de hablar, vio a España a lo lejos, en iguales condiciones, tomó la muñeca de Irlanda y se lo llevó al baño, dispuesto a ponerlo sobrio aunque tuviese que sumergirlo en agua helada durante horas.

Antonio parpadeó, confuso de la reacción de Arthur (aunque era un poco familiar, él hacía eso con Portugal cuando éste y Arthur estaban demasiado juntos). Francia se sentó en la cama, donde España estaba semi acostado.

—¿Y a él qué le pasa? Creí que odiaba a su hermano, ¿ahora resulta que lo quiere? —masculló España, entre molesto e irónico, pero se dejó arrastrar por Francis fuera de la habitación.

—No podría decirlo con certeza, mon cher, sus relaciones personales son algo complejas.

España bufó, con Arthur todo, absolutamente todo, era complejo. Por eso no habían funcionado, o quizás era él el que no había funcionado para Arthur.

«Quizás tampoco funcione con Irlanda»

Pero claro, primero, debía tener algo con Irlanda… y dudaba que una relación pudiera sentar bases solidas en el amor al alcohol de uno, y las invitaciones esporádicas con sentimientos no definidos de otro. Le gustaba Irlanda, era atractivo, tenía un lindo acento cuando no estaba borracho ni en plan de joderte, no tenía la mejor comida del mundo, pero era muy sociable, alegre y principalmente, abierto. Muy diferente de Inglaterra y Gales, quizás Escocia fuese menos cerrado… pero era intimidante, y España sabía que Francis no vería con buenos ojos una cercanía española con dobles intenciones en tierras escocesas.

Sin irse por las ramas, España sabía que le gustaba Irlanda, pero no sabía por qué, y tal vez esa era la pregunta más importante. ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien y no saber qué te motiva a ello? Tal vez Arthur tenía razón y debía centrarse en lo que Irlanda decía, en vez de imaginarse cosas que no sabía si llegarían a ocurrir, es más, ¿debían ocurrir en primer lugar?

Tal vez sólo lo hacía porque quería que Arthur sintiera lo que era ver que tu hermano mayor prefería a tu enemigo jurado a ti, y quizás sólo quería pagarle con la misma moneda… Aunque Irlanda le caía bien, no era una mala persona, e incluso le había ayudado en algunas partes de su historia…

—Me gusta el hermano de Inglaterra… —susurró a Francia, y éste lo miró de reojo, esperando que dijese algo más—. Si no hubieran llegado, podríamos haber hecho algo ahí mismo.

—Menos mal que no, _mon ami_, menos mal que no —respondió Francis, con una sonrisa, ayudándolo a entrar en la habitación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Antonio, desvistiéndose sin pena, era más su curiosidad que su preocupación de una invasión francesa.

Y Francia dudó, y España lo notó enseguida. Francis no dudaba mucho en comentarles las cosas, por algo eran amigos (aunque habían tenido malos momentos, cierto), sin embargo, en lo que concernía a las Islas parecía más bien parco.

—Nos veremos mañana, _cher_, y toma algo para la resaca, ¿está bien?

España no respondió, por supuesto que no estaba bien. Francis no iba a decir nada, al parecer, y él sospechaba que era porque su amigo no quería tener problemas con Escocia.

Se dejó caer en la cama, muerto de cansancio.

«Joder… ¿y qué se supone qué haga si es que me gusta y Francis no ayuda?»

Bueno, siempre podía hablar con Gilbert y… tal vez ahora sí quería interpretar ese guiño de ojos de Polonia.


End file.
